Hope
by minna no kimochi
Summary: He hoped that she would always be there for him. He hoped that one day, the two of them could live together. He hoped their love would stand the tests of time. ONESHOT


It was Christmas time – snow drifting slowly from the sky, people walking the slush covered streets with their arms loaded with presents.

Dick Grayson stared enviously at the happy families shopping together wishing he could be one of them from a window at the Bludhaven Police Department.

Turning away from the window and the shoppers outside, he faced the Christmas party compromising of thirty or so police officers who had the guts to come and listen to music on a bad CD player and drink cheap punch that someone had spiked. Yet Dick could still crack a smile on his face.

"Hey Grayson, got any plans for the holidays?"

Dick blinked. It was one of his co-workers, Amy, who was talking to him.

"Maybe," Dick said looking up at the ceiling and staring at it as though it held the meaning of life. "I think I might go visit the folks back at Gotham. What about you?"

"Well, I thought I might go shopping with the girls…"

Dick tuned out and stared harder into the ceiling. Christmas in Gotham? He better prepare his funeral while he still could.

Wayne Manor was unusually filled with cheer and hope, like it always was during Christmas. This would explain why it was Dick's favourite holidays. Dick opened the large doors to Wayne Manor and dropped his overnight bag onto the floor.

"Anybody home?" he shouted as he walked towards the kitchen, where he found Alfred sipping some tea.

"Master Dick!" Alfred cried with a hint of surprise in his voice.

The old butler walked briskly to Dick and began surveying him. "Hmm…you seem to be eating fine, but you've lost a bit of weight!" Alfred said shaking his head in fake disappointment. "I have no choice but to cook you a hearty Christmas dinner!"

Dick laughed. "Is Bruce…?" Dick looked down at the floor and then back at Alfred who nodded.

"Yes he is Master Dick."

Dick thanked Alfred and made his way down to the Batcave and saw two figures at the large computer in the drippy and cold cave updating the criminal files.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dick said, colder then he had planned for it to come out.

The sounds of fingers tapping on the keyboard stopped and the figure sitting down and turned around.

"DICK!"

Before Dick could blink, he found a petite red head running towards him tackling him with a fierce bear hug.

"Oh my God! Dick! It's been ages!" Barbara squealed rolling off Dick with a giggle. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Dick replied getting up and brushing invisible dust. "How are _you_?"

Barbara got up and gave Dick a weird look. "Actually I'm -"

"Dick," Bruce interrupted walking over to Dick.

Barbara glared at Bruce who tossed a look back, a look that Dick couldn't tell what it meant.

"Um…anything I should know?" Dick asked taking a step back to survey Babs and Bruce standing their, Bruce with a stoned face and Babs with the same face, only guilt filled her eyes.

"Right," Dick said angrily piecing everything together. "I'm out of here."

"Dick…wait," Barbara called out as Dick headed for the stairs leading back to Wayne Manor.

Dick stopped for a second, shook his head and then continued walking.

Dick didn't want to, but Alfred insisted. That was how Dick Grayson ended up on the doorstep of Wayne Manor at seven PM waiting for Alfred to open the door.

"Master Dick," Alfred said humbly opening the door and letting Dick enter. "Dinner will be served in half an hour. Master Bruce is in the living room with Miss Gordon."

"What about Tim?" Dick asked anxious to see his little brother. "I haven't seen him all day!"

Alfred's eyes turned dark and he bowed. "Master Bruce wishes to tell you that himself."

Alfred turned around and headed for the kitchen. Dick stared confused for a few seconds then walked into the living room where Bruce was seated reading the newspaper and Barbara was watching some TV.

"Barbara, Bruce," Dick said icily. "Where's Tim?"

Barbara turned off the TV and stared at the floor. Bruce casually folded the paper and placed it on the coffee table with a grim face.

"Tim is with Dr. Leslie right now," Bruce said simply.

"Was he injured badly?" Dick asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Barbara replied standing up.

Barbara and Bruce began telling Dick on how Joker kidnapped Tim and tortured him until Tim was classified only as insane.

"Damn it, I should have been there," Dick snarled angrily. "So Joker's dead?"

"Yes."

Dick punched his fist into his palm and swore. Alfred announced it was dinner and the three of them sat down and ate a quiet but delicious meal. Bruce didn't feel like talking, Barbara didn't know what to say and Dick was fuming inside knowing that if he were to open his mouth, he might say something he would regret.

After dinner, Barbara left hastily muttering something about spending some quality time with her dad. Dick sighed heavily after she left. What was happening to the world he lived in?

Dick's Christmas holiday ended quickly. Without Tim, Dick didn't really have any reason to stay in Gotham. But just before he left, Dick realised had one thing left to do.

Barbara was sitting down at a trendy side walk café. Dick had sent her a text saying he wanted to meet her here and he was already late. But then again, this was typical Dick Grayson – always late for a date.

Two hands covered her eyes just then, interrupting her thoughts.

"Guess who," the 'mystery' person whispered in her ear.

"Dick," she said seriously. "Why did you drag me down here?"

Dick removed his hands and gave her a playful glare. "Babs, you ruined the surprise!"

Babs gave a small grin and then raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

"I'm heading back to Bludhaven tonight, thought I'd say goodbye," Dick said casually sitting down and leaning back on the chair.

"And you couldn't do this over the phone because …?"

"I needed to ask you something in person," Dick replied leaning in.

Babs leaned in as well.

"Living in Bludhaven is tough you know," Dick said. "While living in solitude, I started missing the things that are important to me, but the thing I missed the most Barbara, was you."

Barbara frowned and leaned back. Dick leaned back as well. This conversation wasn't going according to plan; time to take it back onto the road.

"Barbara, I love you, and you know it and the only thing I want from you is for you to live with me in Bludhaven."

Barbara stared, shocked, at her former boyfriend. "Didn't Bruce tell you?" she whispered.

"Tell me what?" Dick asked confused.

Barbara gave a dark chuckle. "I'm engaged, Dick, to Sam Young. We're getting married in a month."

Dick's heart shattered then. He knew he had plenty of chances before, but he was always waiting for the _right time_. But people who you love can't wait around for the right time; they move on and leave you in their dust.

"I see," he said dryly. "I should have known."

"Dick…"

"No Babs, I have to go now," Dick replied standing up.

"I'm sorry," Barbara said softly as he stalked off.

No one said goodbye to Dick as he boarded the train to Bludhaven. Dick was glad, in a way, to be leaving Gotham. All Gotham held for him now were lies, death, and lost love. Bludhaven held opportunities and hope – hope for love and peace in his life. Dick sat down and closed his eyes. Yes, hope. Hope was the beacon of light all his life, and it was going to guide him to peace.


End file.
